


Nostalgic

by Cherry Hana (geekyhipsters)



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Nightmares, One Shot, some violence but mostly smut, they got history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyhipsters/pseuds/Cherry%20Hana
Summary: Snow has nowhere else to go, so when she meets zero for the second time she knows she has to keep her trust in him.
Relationships: Snow (Katana ZERO)/Zero (Katana ZERO)
Kudos: 2





	Nostalgic

**Author's Note:**

> AYOOOO so there's like no content for snow so here it is, I'm posting this before the dlc comes out so be aware this is completely au. This is also my first kz fanfiction so i hope you enjoy it.

The moment he saw her face he felt queasy, it's as if he’s known her his whole life. One night he imagined her on top of him caressing his arms holding him tight, she had silk smooth skin that was cold to the touch but warmed when she felt comfortable around him. And as she held him he looked deeply into her eyes while fucking her senseless.

“Zero...” she’d moan his codename because at the end of the day there’d be no strings attached as they both have their separate lives. The 22 year old laid still as he was trying to sleep imagining hot and intimate scenarios with Snow. 

He never imagined that his scenarios came true as all of a sudden he felt her lips kissing his forehead where many gunshots pierced his brain, her touch slowly replaced all of his pain and turned it into pleasure. She then rested her head beside his as her thin cotton panties enticed his growing erection. “How did we end up here?” she moaned wistfully.

“You tell me,” he responded. She moved back to face him and smiled, he doesn’t know if he remembers, but this may be the first time he saw her smile. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips ever so softly. 

“You saved me on that day...”

...

Zero looked up at the tallest skyscraper in the third district. The sleek and glassy exterior towered above him. He had to tilt his head up just to see the whole thing as rain droplets fell onto his face. He saw the name “JUNCTURE” was written vertically along the left side of the building. He knew juncture was here to recreate chronos and all he wanted was answers. Today zero went alone on his own accord, there was no one here to tell him what to do or how to do his job, he was free. Zero needed more chronos since his supply that he obtained from the lab was running low, he felt like he was running out of time. With one foot in front of the other and with a blank mind zero stepped into the building.

Floor upon floor zero quickly disposed of the guards that patrolled the hallways, the drug helped him slow down his movements using his katana to chop down whoever was in his way then successfully proceeded to each floor. He suddenly came to a floor that was more elegant than the rest, no guards were seen but all he heard was a distressed voice down the hallway. He walked confidently across the shiny laminate flooring passing by the wood panelled walls and linear lighting hanging from the ceiling. Zero heard the voice become louder as he approached the slightly opened door. “Dispose of her i don't care how you do it just get it done!” The man yelled angrily into his cellphone.

“Who are you?” The man asked as zero entered the office. He unsheathed his katana as a new objective was set: Find Snow. 

“Where is Snow?” He couldn't help it, he felt connected to that woman; he even practiced his battle stance just for her. “You have to prove to me you are a staff member, what's your name?” Zero gave him a blank stare and charged him setting the dull end of the blade to his sweaty neck. “Where is she? Tell me now!” The man was shaking as he responded “She's at the top f-floor.”

He sheathed his katana content with the fact he didn't have to kill the poor fool. “If you're wrong I will hunt you down and kill you, you hear me?” The man nodded shakily and zero headed to the top floor.

Zero was surprised to see that the rest of the floors were barren with no guards in sight. He was expecting more of a fight from a multimillion company. He felt himself getting closer as he followed the sounds of gunshots and the smell of blood.

When zero came to the scene the large and empty office penthouse was bombarded with dead bodies. Snow was struggling to defeat the guards as her powers were stretching thinner and thinner, he saw her teleport from one end to the other leaving sharp petals behind as she did so, fatally cutting any injured guard that dared step in her way. 

He saw her struggling to defeat the guards and mentally confirmed that her powers were slowly draining as well. Zero cut through the rest of them buying enough time for her to restore her energy. The army of attackers were finished as Snow’s labored breathing was heard from across the room. He caught a glint of something shiny as he walked over to inspect it, it was her hairpin soaked in blood, he picked it up. Zero then makes his way over to her disheveled appearance stepping on puddles of crimson red and littered petals all around. Through a daze, Snow made sense of the man approaching her and took her stance. “Your stance is sloppy,” he said as he handed her the hairpin. “Don’t tell me you’ve come to kill me too,” she groaned. 

Zero shook his head “No...” the woman that he saw now was different from what he'd initially seen. Initially she was confident and refined but now she was exhausted and depleted, it was fascinating to see this side of her. Drips of sweat glistened from her face and her long tousled black hair flowed down her back. Still untrusting of him, Snow reluctantly took the bloody hairpin from his hand. “Thanks,” she said as she cleaned her katana from the blood and placed it back into her blue and yellow scabbard. His objective could be done next time, he knew Snow was a vital part of bringing back chronos but she wasn’t someone he wanted to interrogate, she was different. 

He silently left the building and walked home in the rain, but suddenly he heard a pair of wooden sandals approach him. He stopped under a covered area. “Why are you following me?” He turned around to see her with her arms crossed, she was slightly embarrassed that he saw her in such a condition.

“I need a place to stay for the night, they’re going to come after where I live,” he never knew the feeling of being hunted but with snow’s powers dangerously low he knew it was the right thing to do. He nodded and without another word they walked together in the rain.

They both entered his apartment standing in the mini hallway “Do you have a shirt I can borrow?” Snow asked as she stood in his ratty apartment. “Yeah,” he said as he grabbed his favorite shirt, a black sakura reDUX 2 shirt donning the image of an anime girl holding her signature samurai sword.

“Thanks,” she responded as she started to remove her waist piece and wooden sandals, she was eager to step out of her cold wet kimono. Stopping briefly to catch his hard gaze on her, he saw her blue eyes lock with his as if she was saying ‘i’m not afraid of you’ he immediately turned around. “I don’t mind if you look,” she said flatly. He turned slowly to see her removing her soaked white kimono revealing a black spaghetti strapped bra and thin grey cotton panties. She slipped on the shirt which only slightly covered her crotch, she then folded her clothes and set it on the counter.

“Where can i sleep?” She asked while stretching and adjusting the shirt. Zero pointed to his purple couch that sat in front of his tv, she also noticed he had a lot of samurai memorabilia that were displayed on his walls. “That’s where i usually sleep but you can take it for tonight.” 

Her long loose hair swayed gently as she walked towards the worn out couch. The cushions were stiff but it was enough for her tired body. Zero grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. She rearranged it to feel more comfortable and she started to feel a little bit sleepy, she focused on the tv which played the news reporting tragic killings and negative alerts. New Mecca was a tragic place to live in. Violence and sex was common in rich and poor neighborhoods, no one is safe here, not even Snow. 

She was a strong employee of juncture used to protect the company and push the research of chronos. having powers herself she was paid a lot for her services but that doesn't mean she was safe from the city's crime. Zero shut off the tv and kitchen lights Then laid on the carpeted floor with a small throw pillow beneath his head. The rain was relentless as a thunderstorm started to brew outside, it was comforting to hear the pitter patter against the window and roof as it slowly calmed her. In an instant her body gave way to her fatigue.

She had a nightmare that night... 

laying on her soft futon she woke up from an unfamiliar noise. She looked to her side and saw her sleeping parents. Scared out of her wits the young snow stayed underneath the covers and pretended to sleep. The sliding door opened slowly and in the corner of her eye she saw a tall man with a mask and goggles. She shut her eyes quickly as heavy footsteps were heard around her. She knows crime happens in the countryside but it was unusual that someone would target her home that was so deep in the woods. The foot falls stopped at their feet and something metallic and heavy was lifted from his waist. Snow was sure she was going to die, opening her eyes slowly she saw the man under the darkness holding the gun in one hand. But he hesitated when he saw her beady little eyes stare back at him. The man pulled the trigger twice killing her parents in a point blank range. Her heart started to quicken and she didn’t dare to open her eyes again. The man left the room, then she noticed two pairs of footsteps walking away on the dirt path outside. When they finally left, Snow's face reddened as she was overcome with dread. She quietly sobbed for her deceased parents.

Opening her eyes slowly only an hour has passed by since they've both headed to bed. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and her heart raced, her nightmare brings back terrible memories that she wished she could forget. Tonight she was also betrayed by her boss deemed unfit for work after the shipment of chronos was raided making the mission unsuccessful. But she was surprised by an unexpected ally, when she saw gamma zero for the second time face to face she felt certain that he was someone she’s met before. It was a gut feeling and maybe he felt it too, but still the other side of her felt scared since his motives were still unknown. 

Her tears slipped out of her eyes and her chest felt so hollow as if someone saw her vulnerable heart and took a chunk out of it. The memory of her parents wasn't strong in her mind but they started resurfacing in her dreams, bits and pieces reminded her every night. Snow looked over in the darkness and saw zero’s wide back facing her, huddled up without a blanket on the floor. Snow was tired and she couldn’t sleep so she took the initiative.

On the floor zero heard Snow step off the couch, he became skeptical and kept his ears open as to where she’d be headed next. Snow’s movements were quick and frustrated as she walked around him. She tossed her pillow beside his head patting it to get it nice and fluffy, then she laid the large blanket over him as she laid beside him and covered herself as well. He found it odd for her to sleep beside him like this. To finish it off she took his large rough hand and put it on her midsection. “What are you doing?” He asked, feeling slightly awkward. “I can’t sleep,” he didn't question it because he couldn’t sleep either. She then backed up into him feeling his warm chest and body against her own, he held her more securely now. 

Overwhelmed by her feelings suddenly snow started shaking. Zero felt concern for her; as he heard her develop small sobs. “Snow...look at me.” She let out a sob but covered it with her hand, she wouldn't let him see her vulnerable side so she sucked in a deep breath to stop her emotions from overflowing but it didn’t take, she whimpered and sobbed staining the pillow beneath. “Snow,” he said, slightly pulling her shoulder. “Look at me,” he begged. Snow quickly wiped her tears, she hesitated at first but turned around to see his worried expression. She looked agitated as tears started falling from her eyes. He didn't say a word because he felt her pain. It was unexplainable but he knew that her feelings were something to be protected. She held her face in his chest and sobbed quietly. His hand held her back and gave her warmth to calm her down. 

As her breath slowed she felt much more comfortable in his presence, then suddenly she felt a physical attraction towards him, he was strong, caring and gentle. She held his face and saw confusion in his expression. When she saw him this close the hollowness filled in and she felt warm and safe. Snow snaked her hand to the side of his face lightly grasping his thick black hair. “Do you feel it too, This odd tension between us?” Zero blinked and his heart raced, as calm as the rain made him feel there was still thunder in his chest, “It feels like I’ve known you before, I just can't remember,” he said as he wiped a stray tear from her face. she nodded solemnly “yeah...” 

She slowly lifted her head and kissed his rough lips, not knowing what to do zero stayed still, he’s seen characters kiss in samurai movies but it was much more confusing in reality. Snow pulled away and he looked deeper into her puffy eyes, there was sorrow clouded with bliss. “Kiss me zero,” she whispered. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine it was the moment he’s been waiting for and damn did he hold back. Thunder cracked within him and she sparked a fire, holding her waist closely he gave her lips a peck before giving her a deeper kiss. She moaned feeling his warm lips on hers, this mutual intimacy created a ball of heat within her chest and arousal began to blossom within her very core. Zero slowly caressed her skin from under her shirt and this gave her a jolt in return. His hand was rough on her porcelain skin caressing and rubbing circles on her side. 

She pulled away from the kiss and looked away meekly, ‘she’s so beautiful’ he thought, “What are we doing?” She asked, pushing away a stray hair from her face. “I don't know,” he said wiping a tear from her cheek, “It just feels so right.” The rain fell harder outside calming his intense energy and zero saw the remnants of sorrow on her face. “Do you want to stop for now?” He asked, pulling his hands away from her.

She knew who he was when she first met him, a soulless gamma null soldier with nothing on his mind, intent on murdering anyone who stood in his way. To see him show restraint despite his obvious yearning was quite endearing. Snow pushed him to the floor and smiled cockily. She gently removed his robe which revealed his broad chest and thin pants, his dick was obviously eager to come out. She noticed he was mildly chiseled and he felt mentally amused as to what’ll happen next. Snow slowly ran her hand down his chest to his stomach, she glanced at his face for any indication for her to stop but he just stared at her hand. She then grabbed the waistband of his pants and boxers and pulled it down, his cock sprung out fully erect. Snow took a comfortable position and slowly licked his member, taking in the shape of his dick, she took her time to savor this moment. She took his head in her mouth and started sucking moving her hand up and down his shaft, waves of pleasure overcame him as he was close to a climax the taste of him satisfied her lustful hunger as she heard him moan and gasp from playing with his cock. His orgasm made his mind go blank, as pure lust travelled from his groin to his chest.

Snow stood and removed her panties tossing them to the side, she then rolled over and pulled his arm looking at him with desire and hunger completely aroused and under his will. Ever since he first met her he couldn’t get her out if his mind, living alone in his apartment made him imagine all types of scenarios with her. Zero understood her needs. He shifted towards her placing his veiny cock at her entrance and slowly penetrated her wet pussy, they were connected as one and snow could see the very innocence in his eyes as he fucked her slowly and deliberately. She felt a pleasurable tingling sensation as her pussy got filled with his cock at each thrust. 

“Zero....” she moaned begging for more of him, he smelt of sweat and fresh laundry detergent and it made her even more horny. They locked eyes but she looked away hoping she didn’t look weird. He slowly inched his way toward her face forcing her to look at him. The low light from outside his window allowed her to analyze his features better. His face was square and he had an inch length scar on his eyebrow that was almost invisible, she speculated that it was from a small accident or a brush with death from withdrawal. He was undoubtedly handsome.

She saw pure lust in his eyes as he came closer, zero was also hungry for her love; he couldn’t believe this actually came true. He remembered a warm nostalgic feeling whenever he saw her, butterflies in his stomach when she first stood between him and v, hopeful when he was thinking about her and here she is now lips on his passionately making out to the tempo of each thrust. She couldn't get enough of him, snow could go day and night and never get tired, his entire being was something she’s missed in her life. His humping was faster now and they were both close to an orgasm. Zero sat up and pulled out stimulating his cock to finish himself off. 

With his extra efforts he looked at her pussy and generously licked it, her whole body shivered in pleasure as each taste bud stimulated her vagina. She was salty but that was due to all of the hard work she's done killing the armed guards and damn did it turn him on, her elegance and smooth movements made him imagine her sweaty and exhausted. She bucked her hips against his mouth and he started to slurp faster, her breath hitched as she was getting close to an orgasm he held her hips to secure his mouth to her groin and kept the pace “ah!...” she moaned as she felt an orgasm run through her. Her mind went blank and her toes curled. She felt like she was floating; she exhaled slowly, releasing the pleasurable tension from her body. And with newfound energy they both haphazardly went for more rounds of passionate sex reminding themselves of how much they need eachother. 

Breathing heavy and exhausted zero laid beside snow she immediately turned to face him as he noticed her sorrow was now replaced with relief. She looked around timidly as she was trying to find the right words to say. “I’m sorry for crying earlier,” she said “i just keep getting these nightmares...” he perked up just a bit “i have them too, dreams about my past...” he looked away and she noticed the sad look on his face its as if he was trying to remember everything that he could but it just made him more upset. She just wanted to see him smile just once, to rid the pain that his past has caused him. Snow wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly “screw the past let’s change the future.” he closed his eyes and softly chuckled. Seeing him smile for the first time warmed her heart, they then slept happily in eachothers arms.

Her nightmares came back that night…

She was laying still in her futon. The smell of her parents blood filled the air. She swiftly covered her nose with her small hand as she was beginning to feel nauseous, she had puffy eyes from crying all night and the trauma stunned her, preventing her from sleeping. Barely alive from fatigue snow got up and left the house, breathing in the morning air she felt clear minded, she looked over to the house next door there was a boy looking across her yard she saw her neighbour standing out front with blood splattered on his shirt. He slowly turned his head towards her and there was an understanding stare between them, fear and exhaustion was a burden shared between the two. Heavy footsteps were heard in the distance two army guards who were dressed differently than the thieves before aggressively took the boy down and cuffed his wrists. Snow came to the realization that they were to be framed, not thinking twice about her neighbour Snow ran away and into the woods.

It didn’t take long to find her, as she stopped to catch her breath, their heavy footfalls came closer and she knew there was nowhere to go. Once they caught her she looked at the soldiers confused while they cuffed her wrists behind her back. Snow hung her head low staying still as they pushed her roughly. She stood still rooted to the ground like a tree that refused to be swayed by the wind. The soldier behind her placed the muzzle of a gun to her head “Move,” they said, tapping the gun to her head several times, it reminded her of the fate of her parents' and unless she wanted to meet the same fate she had to keep walking, and so she did. One foot in front of the other snow followed the soldiers to wherever they took her, for she knew her parents would want her to keep living for their sake.

They walked slowly out of the forest and placed her in the back of the heavily armored van. It was dark but she saw the faces of other children. Some were crying but most were silent, she sat next to a blonde haired boy and hung her head down low, she really needed time to breathe and being around children who have been through the same circumstances made her feel anxious. “Hey,” the person in front of her said, it was her neighbour and it looked like they roughed him up pretty bad, bruises were scattered on his arm and his left eye was swollen. Beyond his wounds he gave her a smile; it reminded her she wasn’t alone as she forced a smile back.

Snow woke up to hear the van slowly roll to a stop, one soldier opened the door and they began herding them to a large empty room with bright fluorescent lighting. A man in a lab coat walked around slowly looking at each child’s face. He stopped momentarily to focus on her neighbour's face, the boy didn’t like the way he was looking at him and slowly backed away scowling at him. The scientist lightly grabbed his arm “follow me” he said and like the rest of the children he hung his head low following him out of the room. In another room the man instructed the boy to sit on the chair provided, he noticed it was much comfier than the van he had to sit in for hours. The man typed in his computer ‘NULL ID: ZERO’ before he prepared a needle.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that i'm done this it kinda reminds me of the song "history" by Rich Brian. here's some lyrics that correlate with the story.
> 
> "We got history (history)  
> Got me feeling the nostalgia  
> When you look at me (look at me)  
> Thinking 'bout what could have happened  
> Or what could've been  
> Finally a face I know, ain't that a sight to see  
> Take my time then take your clothes off  
> One more time, maybe  
> Actin' like you don't recall, it ain't impressin' me  
> Didn't come to see your friends, I know you came for me  
> Like your dress, but you fit better in my wrinkled tee  
> We moved on to newer things, but we got history"
> 
> Also i don't post a lot of fanfic and i just write for self indulgence but i'm currently writing a multichapter fic for snow/fifteen, so if you guys want to see that let me know.
> 
> also let me know what you guys thought about the fic!


End file.
